


Aftercare

by rainbowbean



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [26]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Multi, Smut adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean
Summary: #kinkmas2020 Day 31. overstimulation
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036275
Kudos: 10





	Aftercare

‘Red, red red red.’ They worked fast, the extra utterances of your safe word barely out of your mouth when your arms were released and a blanket wrapped around you as you were curled against Spencer’s bare chest. Grounding yourself by focusing on the beat of his heart, his warm skin against yours and his arms wrapped around you was your priority but your eyes couldn’t help seeking Emily out. It had been a while since you’d had to use red, and though you didn’t feel guilty you still wanted to check she was ok too. A flash of her long dark hair and the silk robe she loved was all you got as she padded downstairs to get you something to eat and you flipped back against Spencer, his throaty chuckle reverberating against your ear.

‘Stop laughing at me’ you grumbled with as much disdain as you could muster. It evidently wasn’t enough because he kept laughing, morphing from the chuckle to a laugh that shook his body and made you smile despite your feigned annoyance. Looking down at you he tilted your chin up, brushing back the hair that had stuck to your face and softly massaged your scalp. The groan came from your belly and made you both chuckle again as you relaxed against your boyfriend. ‘Is she awake?’ Emily’s voice was soft when she returned and you accompanied Spencer’s nod with a hum of greeting, and she came round to your side of the bed with the plate of toast she’d made, climbing onto the bed to settle in and look you over for herself. Spence fed you bits of toast as Emily massaged your wrists and shoulders, relaxing you enough to let you fall into a restful sleep between them.

‘I think breath play and a fourth orgasm might be her limit.’ Emily murmured as she handed Spence more toast. ‘That’s one more than last time.’ He mused as he finished the toast and settled in behind you to join you in a nap. Smiling at your peaceful faces Em extricated the cup of coffee she had made herself from the tray and settled back against the pillows taking the rare opportunity to do nothing while you both slept.


End file.
